


A special Occasion

by TheKeeper_of_TheSmut



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Rimming, Supportive Oswald, chubby Ed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 11:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11850342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeeper_of_TheSmut/pseuds/TheKeeper_of_TheSmut
Summary: It's Ed's birthday and Oswald takes this opportunity to spoil his chubby lover with a delicious breakfast in bed,





	A special Occasion

It was cool saturday morning in Gotham when Oswald Cobblepot roused himself from sleep. Normally he’d lounge in bed until lunch rolled around, snuggled up with deliciously warm, (for someone who had been frozen for almost a year), and soft boyfriend. Today was special for two reasons, and both were important enough to drag the raven haired man out of bed early. Earlier even then his love, who was an obnoxiously early bird, and that’s assuming he even went to sleep instead of being up the whole night.

Today was Edward’s birthday and the five month anniversary of their relationship and Ed’s freedom from a frozen prison. Oswald smiled softly down at the brunette man still sleeping next to him, his hair curled in his face and eyelashes resting against gorgeous cheekbones. Oswald traced his finger along said cheeks, feeling the sharp edges of his darling’s naturally angular face under the layer of soft chub that had formed on his cheeks and chin. The shorter man lingered for only a moment before gently disentangling himself from the other’s grip.

As he pulled back the covers to slip out his eyes lingered on the puppy fat accumulated on his boyfriend’s waist and stomach, his bony frame smoothing out and making him look cherubic. Ed and Oswald had set up a sort of meal/exercise plan to make sure Ed maintained his weight and his adorable chub without fluctuating up and down more than a few pounds, and because Oswald’s last cholesterol test wasn't the greatest. However, Ed knew his boyfriend would undoubtedly go overboard on his birthday and made it explicitly clear throughout the week that he would be cutting back so that his birthday would be a sort of “cheat day”.

And Oswald was determined to make it a hell of a cheat day. He’d been waiting to stuff Ed full of sweets since Ed had discovered his weight and decided he was ok with it. Not having to hide his desires anymore had led to many nights with Oswald rubbing the others belly or pressing kisses into it and his now fuller thighs and ass. God his ass, Oswald was sure that one day he’s going to have a heart attack and his boyfriend’s delicious round bottom was going to be the cause. He shook himself out of his thoughts and pulled on his boxers and robe and silently made his way downstairs.

His darling was going to lounge in bed while Oswald brought him the most elaborate breakfast he could make. Maybe Ed would even let Oswald indulge his fantasy of feeding him, he rarely felt comfortable with Os feeding him anything besides candy. Oswald’s favorite moments are when Ed is thoroughly relaxed after a good day, head resting in Os’s lap while he allows the older man to feed him anything from fancy chocolates to grapes and strawberries. However, when Oswald suggested feeding him at dinner Ed had flushed, stating he was capable of feeding himself a smoked salmon.

Oswald feels warmth curl in his gut imagining feeding Edward a full meal and rubbing his belly afterward. The warm flesh of the other’s belly pliant in his hands and Edward, just as pliant, relaxing to his touch. Pressing closer, wanting more of Oswald’s hands on him, maybe Os would trail them across his fuller hips and up again to pinch and squeeze at his love handles.

No, that train of thought needed to stop there or he’d be standing in the middle of the kitchen like a dolt all morning. Instead he sets about getting the required ingredients and tools to make his beloved a breakfast fitting of the occasion. He and Ivy had searched the web looking for sweet birthday breakfast ideas and had decided that some strawberry funfetti pancakes off of pinterest would be the best option but he knew Ed would want something to go with his sweet and sugary breakfast. Some cheesy egg and potato breakfast bites would be perfect!

Olga entered the kitchen and greeted Oswald.

“Good morning Olga. I have the recipes from pinterest printed out and tucked into the front of the recipe box. Ivy brought over fresh oranges and strawberries. This container is for the pancakes and these are to make strawberry orange juice.”

Olga nodded, she still didn’t like Mr. Nygma, but her boss seemed happy. She set to work mixing the pancakes first and set the oven to preheat for the breakfast bites. Oswald was peeling potatoes and chopping them up and then started the juice. He and Olga worked in companionable silence and had breakfast finished and kitchen and dishes clean in an hour and half. Oswald arranged everything on a tray and told Olga that he and Ed were likely to spend the rest of the day lounging and that she could help herself to the extras and then go home.

He carefully made his way back upstairs with the tray full of Ed’s breakfast. Oswald himself had snitched bites of strawberry and the other six breakfast bites while cooking. 4 pancakes were stacked neatly on the plate and 6 small muffin sized breakfast bites were in a salad bowl next to it and finally a tall glass of strawberry orange juice with three ice cubes in it. It was perfect and it tasted good too, he was sure Ed would love it.

He pushed their bedroom door open with his hip and set the tray down carefully on their nightstand. He was relieved to see that Edward was still asleep, his face now buried in Oswald’s pillow. Oswald braced a knee on the bed and leaned over his sleeping lover. Sweeping the dark brown curls away he pressed a kiss to Ed’s forehead and then his cheek. Ed mumbled and turned his head towards Oswald but didn’t open his eyes.

The shorter man’s heart swelled with affection, maybe Ed would give him a heart attack without the use of his backside. He nuzzled his beak like nose against Ed’s cheek and trailed his lips up to his ear.

“Wake up, darling. I have breakfast.” Ed sighed and one chocolate brown eye cracked open.

“Oswald,” he mumbled, voice thick with sleep.

“Happy birthday , my love,” he whispered pressing another kiss to Ed’s cheek. Ed blinked owlishly, his vision no doubt fuzzy without his glasses. Oswald handed them to him and watched as Ed sat up, sheet pooling around his ample waist, and put them on. Unable to resist any longer Oswald leaned forward and kissed Ed, softly at first, nibbling on his lower lip. Ed sighed happily and tangled a hand into Os’s hair to anchor him down into a more fervent kiss.

Ed licked along Oswald’s lips, sliding his tongue in and flicking it against the other man’s before pulling back to suck Oswald’s lip between his.  Oswald moaned, leaning farther over the bed to press harder against Ed. Sadly he pulled back, lips parting with a soft wet sound. Ed opened his eyes and whined, chasing his boyfriend’s lips.

“Ah, ah, ah. Breakfast first. Then kisses.” Ed pouted before he registered the word, ‘breakfast’.

“What did you make me?”

“Well, in spirit of your birthday, I made funfetti pancakes with strawberries in them.” Ed licked his lips sitting up properly and eyeing the tray as Oswald set it in his lap.

“And those are cheesy egg and potato breakfast bites. And fresh strawberry orange juice.”

“Oswald, you spoil me.”

“Naturally, now let me feed you.” Ed looked like he was going to protest but stopped himself. Instead he opened his mouth obediently and let Oswald feed him one of the breakfast bites. As soon as he started chewing the flavor of fresh garden herb saturated his tongue and he moaned. He swallowed before looking at Os with awe.

“These are really good.” Oswald smiled and pressed a forkful pancake to his lips. Ed eagerly took the mouthful, tongue curling around the fork to get the last traces of syrup. Oswald flushed, watching as that clever pink tongue darted out to lick the sticky sweetness off Ed’s lips as well.

"Fuck,” he muttered before swooping in and tasting the sweetness for himself. He pulled back, swiping his own tongue over where Ed’s had just been before lifting another mouthful to Ed’s face.

“You’re going to eat this whole plate, then I’m gonna give you a nice long belly rub. If you’re really good Eddie I might even give you a massage.” Ed whined eagerly chewing his mouthful.

“Oh, darling. I’m going to pamper you and then I’m going to celebrate the other special occasion.”

Ed paused his eating to look at Oswald with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“How are you going to do that, Mr. Penguin?”

“I think I’ll help myself to something just as delicious and sweet as these pancakes Mr. Riddler.”

“And what might that be?” He asked, leaning forward into Oswald’s face.

“Your ass,” he growled before ravishing the taller man’s mouth. Just as quickly as the kiss started it ended and Oswald pulled away. Ed whined and pressed forward, wanting to continue the kiss but stopped when the fork was raised to his lips.

“My love, you can either eat or we have sex. And you don’t want all this food to go to waste do you? I made it just for you, and if you don’t eat it you won’t get a belly rub.” Edward huffed petulantly but ate the mouthful obediently.

He settled back down against the headboard and took a big gulp of juice when the glass was raised to his lips. Oswald continued to bring the fork to Ed’s mouth watching as the stack of pancakes slowly got smaller. Ed started to feel full but only had a few bites left of pancake. The overwhelming sweetness was making his teeth ache, but he guessed that’s what the last few breakfast bites Oswald had saved were for. His boyfriend had sped up the pace at which he’d been feeding him and he was having trouble keeping up now. The fork was lifted to his mouth before he was done chewing the last mouthful. Syrup smeared against his lips and he flicked his tongue out to wipe it off.

“Os, slowdown, I’m getting full.” Oswald shifted closer and laid a hand on Ed’s exposed belly, feeling how much firmer it was.

“Maybe a belly rub will help. Do you think you could finish your breakfast if I rubbed your belly?” Ed nodded earnestly and took the next bite of pancake into his mouth. Oswald’s hand started rubbing in slow circles, not applying pressure to his stuffed gut. While it felt nice it wasn’t nearly enough and Ed whined.

“Hush, I’m just getting started,” Oswald soothed. The hand on his belly pressed down harder, the slender fingers of his boyfriend sinking into the puppy fat around his middle. Another bite of pancake. Ed groaned as Oswald kneaded his stomach, working the tight flesh over and making more room for Ed to eat. It took about five minutes for Ed to finish the last of his pancakes and the breakfast bites. He felt lethargic and his stomach grumbled in protest of the stuffing it had received.

Oswald set the tray back onto the nightstand and shifted to pull Ed against him. Once he had the taller man settled he used both hands to start massaging the round globe of his stomach, shushing Ed’s soft whimpers and moans. Ed let his eyes drift close, basking in the feeling of being full and of Oswald’s hand rubbing at his stomach. His boyfriends pale fingers pinched at his love handles, and prodded at the fat around his waist. He must have dozed a bit because he suddenly became aware of different kind of warmth in his belly. Oswald’s hand had drifted from his waist to his cock and was lightly fondling it while his other hand kept rubbing his belly.

Ed felt less weighed down by his own gut and twitched his hips into his boyfriend’s touch. The older man’s hand left his belly and Ed opened his eyes to glare at him only to flush when he saw Oswald reach into the drawer of the nightstand and remove the lube and the body oil.

“Do you think you could lay on your stomach? Or are you still to full?” Ed pondered for a moment before carefully rolling onto his stomach. He was definitely still full, and could feel the way his chub pressed into the mattress, but he wasn’t uncomfortable. Oswald discarded his boxers and robe, his own uncut cock was half hard from all the fondling to Ed’s middle.

He poured some of the self-heating body oil onto his palms and rubbed them together to make it warm up faster. He positioned himself above the other man, resting his weight on Ed’s plentiful ass and not his bad knee. He traced the tips of his fingers across Ed’s shoulders, feeling the tensed muscle there from the extensive amount of time his boyfriend spent hunched over a desk. He pressed down and began kneading at the muscle and worked his way up to the base of Ed’s neck. He thoroughly worked Ed’s shoulders and back over, feeling the bones in the small of Ed’s spine shift and pop as the tension was released.

Ed groaned appreciatively as the dull ache in his muscles receded and Oswald scooted downward to start massaging the back of Ed’s thighs. He canted his hips back, hoping to direct Oswald’s attention to his ass. A sharp smack was delivered and Oswald watched hungrily as the skin under his hand rippled.

“Ah!”

“Behave, Edward,” he growled as he continued to rub down Ed’s legs. Satisfied he’d done the back of his beloved’s legs he brought his hands back up to start massaging his ass. He caressed the light pink flesh from where he’d struck earlier and leaned in to press a tender kiss to it. He trailed his lips across the small of the other man’s back and to his other ass cheek. He sucked marks into the skin there and bit down, making Ed cry out above him.

He parted the perfect round globes and eyed Ed’s entrance appreciatively. Leaning in he swiped his tongue up the length, chuckling in amusement when Ed immediately pressed back into it. He gave the fluttering hole a few swift kitten licks before sucking on it, leaving it pink and puffy. He spread Ed’s cheeks wider dragging his tongue down to his engorged balls before lightly sucking on them too.

Ed was moaning above him, trying to decide whether he wanted to grind down into the mattress or back against Os’s face.  Oswald licked back up to his hole before diving his tongue inside and teasing the sides of Ed’s velvety walls. As Oswald fucked him on his tongue, Ed was starting to get uncomfortable from having his stomach pressed into the bed for this long.

“Os, please. I, I’m t-too, ungh, oh fuck, too full,” he grit out between gasps and moans. Oswald pulled back with a wet slurping sound and pressed a hand against Ed’s hip. Ed rolled back over, flushed and panting, cock erect and pressing against his rounded stomach. Oswald picked the body oil back up and settled between his boyfriend’s spread legs. He massaged the inside of Ed’s thighs and down to his feet. He carefully worked the first one over then the other.

Ed writhed, trying to get Oswald’s attention where he wanted it. Oswald smirked, and grabbed the lube. He slid one finger inside Ed, noticing how loose he still was from his tongue. The second finger slid in about halfway before Ed squirmed. Oswald leaned forward to take one of his lovers nipples into his mouth. Working over the pink bud until it hardened in his mouth, he bit down lightly and watched hungrily as Ed’s back arched, his full belly jiggling.

His second finger slid in all the way and he spread them out, stretching the sides of Ed’s entrance. When he stopped feeling resistance against his fingers he started working them in a come hither motion. He started sliding the third finger in, mouth now preoccupied with Ed’s other nipple when he found the bundle of nerves inside his darling. Ed practically screamed, jolting against Oswald and pressing down on his fingers. Oswald moaned as he saw Ed’s thighs and gut jiggle. He pulled off Ed’s chest and pressed kisses to his neck, sucking and biting at spots that made Ed buck and twitch under him.

He pulled his fingers out and swallowed the whine Ed made with a hungry kiss. He slicked his dick up before pressing the tip to Ed’s entrance. Ed moaned, trying to work Oswald inside him, but Os just kept teasing him. He slipped the tip in and pulled back out, giving Ed a taste of what he wanted. He kept it up, transfixed by the way his lovers stomach bounced with each buck of Ed's hips. He imagined how the plentiful chub would ripple while Oswald thrust inside of him and smirked because he didn't have to imagine it when he could witness it first hand. Finally, he gave one long push inside and sat waiting for Ed to adjust to the sudden movement.

Ed was sweating, face red, and spasming under him. God, he was so fucking beautiful. Oswald dove in for another kiss, easily slipping his tongue inside and tasting every inch of Ed’s mouth. Finally Ed pulled back to gasp for breath, “Please, fuck, oh, move. Oh, fuck, please,” he begged, and who could resist that. He lifted Ed’s legs to wrap around his waist and pulled out a little. He thrust back in slowly, pulling out a little more with each thrust.

“Oswald! Faster, please, oh, oh dear, augh!” He shouted as Oswald complied, pulling out and slamming back in. He started a brutal pace, watching enraptured by the ripples in Ed’s thigh, ass and belly, with each slap of skin against skin. He shifted his hips slightly and the new angle drove him directly against Ed’s prostate.

The brunette keened, back bowing as he tried to keep Oswald pressed against that spot. He was so close, the belly rub and massage had him in aroused and the rimming had left him hanging on the edge. With each thrust of Oswald’s hips he hit that spot inside him that made him see stars and he knew he was going to come soon.

"Ozzie, so close, oh, ah, fuck. P-p-please. Oh, oh dear,” He moaned and whimpered. Oswald’s hand wrapped around his cock, stroking in time to his thrusts. The rhythm was quickly lost as Os’s thrusts grew more erratic as his own orgasm approached. He faltered, hips stuttering as he buried deep inside Ed and came, making minute little thrusts to milk himself of orgasm. Ed cried out, come spilling over Oswald’s hand onto Ed’s own stomach. They lay there panting for a few minutes, letting the waves of orgasm roll over them.

Oswald finally pulled out, and flopped over to lay next to Ed. Suddenly a low rumble was heard,

"Are you hungry again?" He asked stunned.

"A little, but it can wait, right now I want another belly rub, then a bath."

"Anything for the birthday boy. Happy birthday, Ed."

"Happy anniversary, Oswald." They shared a sweet kiss before dozing off. When they woke up they'd get a bath and some lunch and Oswald would give his darling another belly rub. It was an very happy birthday for Ed and a happy anniversary for Oswald.


End file.
